Rape, Cheat and Betrayal
by MadMentalPersonInTheEmoCorner
Summary: America and England have been going out for a while. One day, after a meeting America finds England cheating on him with France but was he cheating or did France rape him? Uk Brother moments aproved! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Alfred F Jones or the personification of the United States of America speedwalked to the meeting room. The meeting was being held in New York and it had finished an hour ago. If America's memory served him correctly, then England was in there. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of England, they had started going out a couple of months ago and America loved him even more that he loved _**his burgers**_. OMFG! Once he had reached the meeting room, he couldn't help but think that he could hear moaning from behind the doors. Moans and groans were followed by predator like growls. America's heart sunk when he could make out England moaning. He slowly opened the door just enough to look in, his heart broke and the shards of what remained were burned in the fire of Alfreds pain. There, on the meeting table France violating England. He wanted to barge in there, brake it all up, kick France into next week and scream in Englands face. He wanted to scream in to his Iggy's beautiful pale face, to scream into his eyes. Englands green eyes. They were so beautiful and vibrent, when Alfred looked into them he could find every shade of green. He could also see the wisdom that Arthur had collected over the years and the wars that he had faced. Tears fell from America's eyes as he shut the door and ran. He couldn't bring himself to stop them, he just wanted to cry, to go home and cry. He jumped into his car and drove home, he was sure that he had broke a few laws but he didn't care. When he got home, he ran upstairs into his bedroom. He dived on to the large king sized bed, the king sized bed that both he and Arthur shared. The smell of England was rich on the sheets and it drove him to cry harder. The clock on the wall almost seemed to be laughing at him.

_Tic - tok_

_Tic - tok_

_Ha - ha_

_Ha - ha_

_Your - a_

_Fail - ure_

_Ha - ha_

_Ha - ha_

_He - doesn't_

_Love - you_

_Ha - ha_

_Ha - ha_

_Tic - tok_

_Tic - tok_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rape, Cheat and Betrayle**_

America woke up to the sound of somebody knocking at the door, but he didn't care. He didn't even notice the dried tears on his cheeks, he didn't notice how much his eyes stung from all of the crying. All Alfred noticed was the empty feeling in his chest, the place where his heart used to be before it was ripped out and crushed like a bug. The clock still laughed at him, haunting him of the betrayle that Alfred witnessed the day before. The american just cuddled into a pillow that sat on the empty bed. America had also realised that Arthur hadn't come home. Tears started to form once again as the person at the door shouted threw the letter box. "Bonjour, tout le monde à la maison?**(1)**" It was France...

France continued to knock at the door before America finally gave into the franchman. His movements were slow and tired as if he didn't sleep at all. Once he opened the door he had to stop himself from puching the frog in the face. "What do you want?"

"Ah, Bonjour l'Amérique" The frenchmans smile made Alfred sick to his gut. "Em, Alfred, do you know where Angleterre iz by any chance?" The words that France had just said had struck some of America's nerves. Alfred was slowly falling into a pit of rage.

"No!" With that said the american slamed the door into France's face. His frame shook from the silent tears as he heard France walking away laughing. The worst thing was that there was a meeting today and it was starting in an hour.

"Honhonhohonhon..."

_**2 Hours Later:**_

The meeting was now in full swing and some of the other nations had realised that America wasn't acting as himself. "Alfred, are you okay?" A soft and nearly non-exsistant voice spoke to America. Alfred turned to see his littel brothers almost feminie features, he forced a fake smile, pretending to act like his usual, happy-go-lucky self.

"Yeah, I'm the Hero, why wouldn't I be ok Canadia?"

"It's Canada." Canada's words flew into deft ears because America's attention was to England's empty chair. His mind started to wonder where the Brit was.

_'Mabye, he's ashemed of what he did and couldn't brind himself to show his face to me.' _A gasp and a bang of opened door stole Alfred from his thoughts. Standing at the door was a tall man, just a littel bit smaller than Russia. His lean but lightly muscular frame shook as he gasped for breath. The man wore a deep blue suit with a white shirt and black tie, white shashes formed a X on his jacket. Short, blood red hair fell infront of the mans dark green eyes that burned with anger and pure hatred.

"S-Scot-l-land." A quiet voice stuttered at the country before them. Realisation smacked America as he remember Scotland, Arthur's oldest brother. The keltic nation stormed up to France and puched the frog so hard that the frenchmans nose begain to bleed.

_**(1) **_**Bonjour, tout le monde à la maison? = Hello, anybody at home?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rape, Cheat and Betrayal**_

"Scotland, vhat is ze meaning of dis!?" Germany shouted at the ginger. Scotland didn't answer; his attention was on the Frenchman whose blood fell from his nose and onto his lips. France looked at the scot before smiling a fox grin.

"Bonjour Ecosse, how are you thiz fine afternoon, good oui?" Scotland snarled like a wild animal, gripping Francis's clothes in a death grip.

"How dare ye, a cannie believe yer actin' as if nuthin' happened, ye wee **FUCKIN' BASTERED!**" Scotland resumed to his beating of the frog. Cries filled the room along with the shouts of nations trying to stop the Celtic country. America sat in his chair, on the outside he looked horrified but inside he was jumping with joy, celebrating, wishing to join Scot in beating France up. Canada and many others were in their chairs shaking in fear at what they were seeing. Australia, New Zealand and Singapore '_tried_' to pull their uncle off France. Germany and Ramano were calming down Italy, Russia was grinning an innocent smile at Scotland. The chaos ended when Scotland was finally pulled away from France, he cursed in Gaelic at the Frenchman.

"Scotland you had no reason to do that aru!"

"Why is every wan against me, fur Jesus Christ, it is his entire fault, a dae have a reason tae dae tha'!" The ginger screamed at the top of his voice at the Chinese man. France silently laughed at the Scotsman; his face was black and blue. The blood that once trickled now poured like a river from his nose. Blue eyes scrunched up in pain. "Ye ken wit, am no gonnie deal wae this shite, yer comin' wae me frog." Scotland broke free and charged at France. Francis gasped when Scotland picked and threw him over his shoulder before storming out of the room. Some nations tried to follow but were stopped when two more countries entered. The one on the right had orange hair that fell loose; his body was short and slim. The man wore dark green army pants, a tight orange T-shirt and black combo boots. The other had dirty blonde hair. He was slightly taller than his companion; he wore a suit almost identical to England's. You could say that the man and England looked like twins, except the man's hair was longer. _'Ireland and Wales.'_

Everyone looked at England's other brothers in confusion. "Vhat is ze meaning of dis, vhat is Scotland doing vith France."

"Teaching the bastered a lession." That was all that was said before the Republic of Ireland marched up to America. The Irishman grabbed the American, pulling him roughly to the door. Canada cried from them to stop. First his papa and now his brother.

**(Author Speaking) Hey, I want to thank you for your support my dear reviewer's and thanks to everyone that actually bothered to read my story. If you have any questions then feel free to ask because I'll be happy to answer. I would also like to say that could you please correct me on the accents because I suck at accents, so …**

**Until next time I can be bothered to… do… the... next…. Chapter…. *I feel really awkward right now.***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rape, Cheat and Betrayal**_

America hissed in pain when Ireland threw him onto a chair. The UK Brothers had dragged the American and France to a Hotel. Scotland dropped Francis off his shoulder and onto the hard floor. Alfred was confused and shocked when France started laughing at the brothers. "What you laughin' at ya cunt!" The republics voice was laced with venom. The Irishman was shaking from anger; Wales was sitting on a chair, watching France like a hawk. Scotland…. The Celtic nation was raging. Blood slowly flowed from his palms because of how hard he was squeezing his hands. Nobody spoke or made a sound, the only noise was the Frenchman's laugh. France ignored Ireland's question, angering the ginger even more, if that was even possibly.

So many questions raced through Alfred's mind and he _dared _to speak. "What did you want with me, you can have France but why me?" Wales glared at America, if looks could kill, and then America would be six feet underground. Blue eyes widened as Ireland and Scotland got ready to punch the American. Alfred braced himself for impact but the hits never came. He looked up to see that a teenage girl had burst from the door, that America could only guess was that it lead to the bedroom. She panted as ginger hair fell in large ringlets. Her green eyes sparkled with joy but at the same time, sadness and hurt.

"H-he-he…"

"Spit it oot north, wit ar ye sayin'!" Northern Ireland panted before licking her lips as if nervous.

"H-he's awake…" As soon as that was said, the brothers had forgotten about America and France. They bolted into the other room.

_**(XxXxX I now bring you news that we are now changing POV and are going into the other room*said in dramatic voice while doing the rain dance*XxXxX)**_

Scotland ran into the bedroom to be greeted by England's stare. His features softened at the sight of his little brother awake. The Englishman groaned when Ireland glomped England. "How ye dayin' laddie?"

"I have been better than this…" Arthur whispered loud enough for his oldest brother to hear. England felt tears form in his eyes as he remembered what had fell upon him the day before.

_**(Epic Flashback Moment*trollface*)**_

_England piled his papers neatly into his case. His eyes glanced at his watch, he realised that he was going to be late for that tea break with his brothers. Arthur started to pick up pace and just before he walked out the door, a hand gripped his shoulder firmly. Green clashed with blue when England saw that it was France. "Wot do you want frog?"_

"_Ah, Angleterre, you wound moi, I just wanted to talk with you." England scoffed before closing the door and folding his arms across his chest. France gave a sly smile before pressing England into the door before smacking his lips onto the Englishman's lips. Arthur stood there shocked but seconds later, he pushed the Frenchman away. France sprang right back to England and before Arthur knew it, France had already stripped his of his clothes. England opened his mouth to scream but France couldn't let that happen, now could he. He gaged Arthur before placing the man on the meeting room table. Francis lowered his mouth to that place on England's neck. The Frenchman licked and sucked on that spot, and without any preparation, he thrusted into England. _

_The Englishman couldn't believe what was happening, he shut his lips but France still got a few moans to leave Arthurs mouth. It was then that England's fears were made reality, America opened the door._

If only America knew that England saw him.

If only he saw the tears that scarred Arthur's face.

If only he saw the gag in England's mouth.

If only he saw that England did not cheat on him.

If only he saw that England did not betray him.

If only…

He saw…

That England was…

Raped.

_**(I, thee Author shall now speak of what is to be told.) Hiya, okay, this chapter was really …. Sad. Sorry couldn't think of another word. So, I would like to thank you all my reviewers for you're kind words. I would also like to ask if those who are reading, could you please review and tell me two things that you like, two things you don't like and what you would like to happen. Hehe. I know that this chapter wasn't as good as I would like it to be but that's to be expected when you write things like this while listening to things like, Banana phone, Drunk Scotsman, Beer song…. Oh and this is to my reviewer USUKismyOTP, I'm from Scotland as well so I guess that's how I don't portray Scotland as a total ass and how I can do a Scottish accent on the site. I have a poll on my page, it is about who should I pair Scotland up with because I just really want to put Scotland with someone. Also, questions about the story or requests are welcomed.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rape, Cheat and Betrayal**_

Scotland held England in his arms, forming a protective barrier around his brother. Elaine(Northen Ireland) lay on the bed, her head placed on Arthur's torso. England turned his body ever so slightly, so that Northen Ireland was comfortable as well. The Englishman gently cuddled into the Scot. Allistor's eyes scanned over England. The Gaelic speaker's heart cracked, he didn't see the former Great British Empire. He didn't see the pirate that made so many shake with fear in his presence. No. Scotland saw a child, a frightened child that was alone in a dark forest that used to cover his brothers land. All alone, where people could hurt him, people like Rome...

Scotland hugged his brother tighter as he remembered how pathetic he was towards England. How he failed at being a big brother. He was robbed out of his memories, memories that he wished to forget when he felt someone tapping at his shoulder. His head, still resting upon Arthur's, turned to look into the eyes of Wales. "You okay?" Owen's voice was of concern.

"Aye, it's just... nuthin'"

The sound of rustiling made heads turn, glares sent at the Frenchman who was trying to stand. A growl escaped the Republic's mouth. The ginger stormed over to France before kicking him full force in the face. Everyone swore that they heard a crack. Francis's head clashed with the floor. His cheek was already starting to bruise. The Irishman slowly turned to glare into America's wide eyes. "You!" Ryan(Ireland) pointed at the American. "Your next!" He charged at Alfred, lifting his fist, only to bring it down to America's face but. Before the fist made contact...

"NOOOOOO!" Somebody jumped in front of Alfred, taking the hit for him.

_**Dun dun dun! Thanks for all of your kind words reviewers. I'm sorry that I didn't say this in the first chapter but I don't have the smartest mind and I don't have a spell checker. I know that I should get a Beta Reader but I don't know how all of that works sooo, sorry. Please keep on sending me your thoughts on the story. I also have to say that I'm suffering from an illness called Writer's Block, so please give me idea's and hopefuly I'll start updating a lot quicker. I am really sorry if you don't like how short my chapter's are, it's just that it is impossable for me to write a lot. Please forgive me and review. :D**_

_**Scotland - Allistor**_

_**Ireland - Ryan**_

_**N. Ireland - Elaine**_

_**Wales - Owen**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rape, Cheat and Betrayal**_

_**Hi, sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm just really busy with school and due to the fact that I'm just really lazy. Thanks again to the kind words of my reveiwers but there's one reveiwer that's really pissing me off. I'm not going to say their name... aw you know what, I am going to say their name, yes I'm talking to you 'The Dutch One.' I know that France isn't a rapist but for the sake of my story, JUST DEAL WITH IT YA TWAT! If you don't like the idea of France being a rapist then why do you keep on reading my updates... And yes, I did hear you the first time so don't keep on repeating yourself. Ughh, serious, some people just ... To my 'other' reveiwers, I'm really sorry that you had to read my little rant but I need to tell the person off. Now, on with the chapter.**_

Ireland's eyes widened as he saw the figure fall to the ground in pain. He stumbled back in shock and horror at who it was. "E-England, I-I'm so sorry!" Ryan whispered quickly. Athur slowly opened his eyes to stare at his older brother.

"It's okay..." He cupped his cheek as he kneeled on the ground, tears fell with silence. "A-are you okay A-America?" His voice was low but warm at the same time.

"Ohonhonhon... oh Angleterre, of course he'z vine, he'z the hero after all" France gave a cocky smile to Arthur before Scotland stamping his foot on the frogs chest.

"WHY DAE YE NAE WRAP IT!" Allistor screamed, it was a wonder how they haven't been reported yet for the loud noise. America was speechless at the scene before him. England's nails dug into his scalp, the speed his tears fell at quickened.

"Aww, what happened to ze Ecosse that never cared about what any other perzon thought or said about Angleterre? Honhonhon, your no fun anymore." His smile spread while Scotland grinded his teeth together.

"Stop it.." England's voice was barely a whisper.

"What happened to ze Ecosse that would bully Angleterre untill the zun zet?" Scotland's eyes burned with murder.

"Stop it.." His voice even more quiet than Canada.

"How dare ye say tha'" The Scotsman voice was dark and full of venom. Elaine and Owen saw that look in his eyes and got ready to stop him if he did anything.

"Please... stop..." England's sobs went unnoticed.

"How dare moi what? Tell ze truth!" Francis was starting to raise his voice while smiling a death wish at the Scot. The Frenchman pushed the Celt off him before standing up. Wales got ready to grab Scotland and even thought they weren't on great terms right now, America got ready to grab France. The room was silent... Ireland was staring at everyone, still mentally abusing himself for puching his little brother. Nothern Ireland on the other hand. Elaine heard the sobs, she heard the begs for it all to stop. Her knee's became weak. Her arms searched for her brother. For the brother that she loved so much. The Englishman returned her hug, hiding his face and tears in ginger hair. Brother and sister shared cries, both ignored the fight around them. Both wished for there brother's join in on the hug and for France and America to go away. Both wished that the knocks at the door would be the arival of the other nations.

_**Yey, another chapter done. Reveiws wanted, thoughts and requests welcomed. I would like to remind you that my poll on who I should pair Scotland up with is still up. So far Canada and Denmark are in the lead. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be from Germany and all the other's POV. Sorry for spelling or grammer mistakes.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rape, Cheat and Betrayal**_

_**I'm soooo sorry about not updating sooner, I was on holiday and didn't have internet. Sad face. I would like to tell you that, my poll is now finished. The poll was on who Scotland should end up with out of Denmark, Canada, Russia, Prussia or someone else. Canada was the winner. Now, on with the story.**_

"VHAT DE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Germany yelled, holding a cowering Italian in his arms. Italy wasn't frightened by the blondes angry shouts, no, he was scared of Scotland. Everyone thought he was scared of England but he wasn't, it was really Scotland. He knew that if he hurt the Englishman in any way, then he'd have a raging ginger on his ass. He had never been so scared of Scotland in his whole existence, the way the Scotsman had acted, the look in his eyes. It scared him more than the stories that Rome would tell him, tales of Scotland in his younger days when everyone knew him as Caledonia. The land of wild, savage, untamable barbarians. The edge of the world. The look in his eyes was the same as Rome described them. A dark green, no longer the green that reminded those of hidden forests that held magic and mystery from the world. They were a green that would've been used as war paint, full of anger and hatred. Italy cuddled himself into the German's chest.

Romano looked at his twin, he knew that he was scared, he was too. It's a tough world, so to survive in it, Romano acted tough but an angry Scotland was a bit too much for him. The older Italian glanced at Canada, 'Poor him, his father and brother just got dragged away to their deaths, well... maybe not to their deaths but... it's the Brit Bros so yeah, probably death.' He also knew that it being Scotland that took the both of them must of hurt the Canadian as well. Him and some of the others knew that Mattie had a thing for the Scot.

Australia rubbed his jaw, cringing at the pain. His uncle managed to elbow him when he got out of his grip. Zee tried to help him, ease the pain with an icepack. It was slightly helping. 'Man, Uncle's got a strong elbow..'

"That'z it, I'm going to their room!" Heads turned to see the albino nation, Prussia. "De awezome me izn't going to zit here and let dat zoul lezz ginger kill my zlightly awezome friend!" The Prussian stormed out, followed by Spain. Canada, Denmark, Russia and others went as well. Once the reached the room, most were scared to enter. They could hear the yells from inside and the sound of a fist hitting skin, a cracking sound followed. Seeing as no one was making a move, Russia slowly knocked at the door.

_**Haha, cliffy. I'm really am sorry about how short it is, please don't kill me. I'm thinking about my poll, what do you think about a love triangle, do all really want Scotland and Canada to be together or do you want someone else to come into this? It's up to you.**_


End file.
